creppy pasat alternate happy endings!
by zacksman 5000
Summary: You pick a creepy pasta I make an alternate happy ending for it nuff said


ok so heres my ideas of certain crepy pastas I read them and i give them a happy ending (that makes scence) now you guys can request creepy pastas and if i have read that creepy pasta or plan to do that creepy pasta I will mesage you now also there will be little mini serise like the revert mini serse (youll see it) speaking of that lets get on with my version!

story 1

Sonic's point of view

I woke up in a statue room full of somewhat looking realistic statues but... there in pixle's I quickly look at my hands and say. "sigh why am i pixleated again?" I sigh and look around and find something shocking its megaman the blue guy... but why does he look in pain? I get a little freaked out but press on looking around. I see hundreds of statues in pain getting more and more realisitc and grotesc as they pass by... but then all the fear that was built up walking wondering what happned as qucikly replaced with RAGE pure blood RAGE. I ssaw all of my friends as these statues but not fully stone and I realize that... those wernt statues... they were stoned versions of pepole KILLED. I forget all about the other statues and how to get out of here and focus on KILLING the bastard who did this. I hear a very evil and creepy laugh behind me. I turn around and get de-ja-vu when I see a spliting image of myself but very... evil looking. "YOU ARE YOU THE ONE WHO DID THIS!" as I flip my hand behind me I realize i wasnt pixleated any more. "Oh Of CoUrSe I dId." I bend down ready to blast at this BASTARD at full speed when I hear the terifing moans and wails of the victems saying things like "Why didnt you save us?" and "How could you do this to us?" Only making me more and more angry and ready to kill this imposter! "How could you do this to so many inocent lives you-you BASTARD!" I blaze at him full speed showing to mercy only to be quickly taken down by a force I couldn't see. '"you think that is going to take me down?!" I give it another run and blast by the force that is trying to bring me down. I jump up and prepare a homing attack but the imposter just stands there looking at me smiling but right as I am about to deliver the blow I hear a loud and shocking "NO!" I quickly stop and look around for the source of the yell but am only knocked out by the imposter. I wake up in pure darkness but can see a silouet of a familiar face. "Tails?" I ask in confusion "yes its me sonic but im dead" "but how? wait you know what dont awnser that what happened who is this guy am I dead?" Tails shakes his head "so many questions so little time the only thing I can tell you is... you need to kill this guy or else everything and anything will be destroyed!" "what ho-?" "Look I have to go remember dont give up!" Then I wake up in a room that is dark and small... I then hear a voice "oh you have woken up time to begin the fun!" Lights flash on and the room becomes a huge room with bright lights. "where are you i'm not afraid of you!" "You should be" the guy appears infornt of me with a fliping GUN in his hand pointed at me head! "Bye bye weakling" He then breaks off into his laugh but I dont hear it I only hear my blood boiling. "You can kill inocent lives that gets me angry. You can kill everyone I love and care about and that maks me even ANGRYER. But NO ONE CALLS ME A WEAKLING!" I practicly run off so fast I teleport! *sonic boom newer version thats to play* I ran to the center of the room grab the chaos emralds I had with me and do ymy epic transformation while saying this " You arnt just some normal robot nor badnik nor demon your the fliping DEVIL THATS WHAT YOU ARE!" I feel the power surge through my body but this time its a diffrent energy not chaos energy but also...sadness anger hate vengfulness and all those other things that fuel your power. "YOU WANT A FIGHT ILL GIVE YOU A FIGHT! YOU SUNAVA ***** (i censored that to keep it K)!" I look at my fur and it is pure what is that platinum? IM GENERATING PLATNUM AWESOME! "Um this is not going according to plan... oh well as they say go with the flow!" He prepares to do one of his laughs but I give him a punch before he can. He goes flying and the battle begins! *reach for the starts orcestral starts to play. I do a spin dash at him with full speed "Take that!" I do it again about 100 times "and that and that and that!" "urgh your very powerful indeed but... I C-" "SHUT UP YOU DONT DESERVE TO TALK FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I know my mission this time and I knew I was gonna go anything to acomplish it no mercy! "Urk huff uff your strong but can you beat this!" A bright light forms around him and reveals to socking face. "MEPHILIS!?" I was in total shock I thought I had brought the beat down to him! "ahahahhahahahahaha! thats right fool its me and now I can show you my true power!" At this point knowing that he can survive a very powerful attack I had to give him my all. Even though It would cost me my life. "okay I have no choice I have to do this!... the servers are the seven chaos" I extract the chaos emraalds from me and the super emralds sol emralds, etc appear. "chaos is power power that is enriched by the heart WHEN YOU DO GOOD DEEDS CHAOS WILL GRANT YOU POWER! AND IM GONNA USE THAT POWER!" All of the gems swirl around me "FINAL CHAOS SACRIFICE SPINDASH!" I put all of my power in to it that one moment everything relys on this one moment... "hmph like thats going to hurt me" "WE WILL JUST HAVE TO SEE HUH? FULL POWER!" I silently think to myself (Thank you everyone for a life of adventure now... I'm gonnna return the favor). I cry 1 tear and preform the spindash. "Huh wait what is this? stay away GET AWAY!" But I destroy mephilis...and myself to.

third person P.O.V

as sonic lifts the curse of pain all of the statues saw and heard the battle and the statues are released every sonic charchter crys exept shadow and eggman end of chap 1 thanks for reading excuse any bad speelings please


End file.
